


Date Night

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Trent Seven One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Date Night

You can’t remember how or when it started, but somewhere in the two years you and Trent have been dating, whenever he was home Wednesday night was alwats date night. Date night usually consisted of dressing up fancy, a restaurant, quiet conversation that didn’t revolve around work, and romantic sweet nothings whispered in each others ears as you fell asleep in each others arms among rumpled sheets.

This week was a little different though. Trent had to leave early the next morning. Mark had been hurt over the weekend and they needed a quick replacement and naturally Trent had volunteered, not remembering until it was too late that it meant having to leave Thursday morning instead of Friday. He had literally dropped to his knees and begged for your forgiveness because hr thought date night was ruined. You’d forgiven him as long as instead of going out, you could stay in, order in, have a few drinks and watch Marley & Me. Trent had agreed, although he had confessed to having never seen that particular movie. Well why would he? He was a big tough wrestler, some supposedly sad movie wasn’t going to affect him… Right?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Trent had had the cute idea of pushing the furniture back against the wall and spreading a blanket on the floor to make it seem like you were on a romantic picnic. You had laughed when he suggested it, but now the two of you were sat on the blanket leaning back against the couch, it didn’t seem like such a crazy idea.

You’d finished eating and were sat with your head resting on Trent’s shoulder watching the movie. Trent had his arm wrapped around you, his fingers slowly drawing random patterns on your arm. You could tell he wasn’t really interested in the movie, but he was enjoying spending time alone with you.

You were getting near the end of the movie when you first heard what sounded like a sniff followed by a muffled cough. You smiled knowingly to yourself when you felt Trent’s hand moved to sneakily wipe his eyes before pretending he was just fixing his hair.

“You okay babe?” you said, shifting a little in his arms.

“I… I’m fine,” he coughed. “I don’t see what all the fuss was about with his film.”

You chuckled quietly to yourself.

“Not finding it even slightly emotional?”

“Of course not,” he scoffed.

You rolled your eyes even though he couldn’t see you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
As the closing credits started to roll you sat up and looked at Trent and almost burst out laughing. Your big, strong, brave boyfriend was crying his eyes out.

“Oh Trent,” you said wrapping your arms around him, feeling a little guilty for making him watch it.

He held onto you tight, trying to calm himself, when his phone rang on the floor next to him.

“I’ll get it,” you said reaching across him.

You rolled your eyes when you saw who it was calling and answered it. Trent picked up the last of his drink to try and settle himself.

“Have you forgotten the rule about calling on a Wednesday night Tyler?”

“Oh, sorry {Y/N}. I forgot. Pete just wanted me to check that Trent remembered that we’re picking him up in the mornin’. Is he there?”

“Yeah, he’s here. Crying on the floor with a beer can,” you chuckled.

“Why… Why is he crying?” Tyler chuckled.

“I made him watch Marley and Me,” you laughed.

“You’re evil. You know that film made even Pete cry,” he laughed.

“He said he’d be fine,” you protested. “Anyway, I suppose I should let you talk to him. Don’t keep him too long. We’ve got a few hours of date night left before you steal him from me again.”

“Thanks {Y/N}.”

You handed Trent his phone and started to clear up. You couldn’t help but laugh to yourself when you heard him tell Tyler to “fuck off” as you walked into the kitchen.


End file.
